Generally, one of the driving factors in the design of modern electronics is the amount of computing power and storage that can be shoehorned into a given space. The well-known Moore's law states that the number of transistors on a given device will roughly double every eighteen months. In order to compress more processing power into ever smaller packages, transistor sizes have been reduced to the point where the ability to further shrink transistor sizes has been limited by the physical properties of the materials and processes. Designers have attempted to overcome the limits of transistor size by packaging ever larger subsystems into one chip (systems on chip), or by reducing the distance between ships, and subsequent interconnect distance.
One method used to reduce the distance between various chips forming a system is to stack chips, with interconnects running vertically. This can involve multiple substrate layers, with chips on the upper and lower surfaces of a substrate. One method for applying chips to the upper and lower side of a substrate is called “flip-chip” packaging, where a substrate has conductive vias disposed through the substrate to provide an electrical connection between the upper and lower surfaces. These interposer substrates for flip chips are commonly silicon, glass or some other insulator with copper, gold or other conductors disposed in the vias through the interposer. While interposers providing through via connections provide improved device performance, they bring with them various manufacturing challenges.